Adventures in Parenting
by Skyler VonDetton
Summary: Faramir and Eowyn have three children, Elboron, Eorl, and Finnola. How do these two war heroes deal with the everyday questins and stess these children bring?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know I know. I haven't finished my other ones yet but I LUV LOTR and Faramir and Eowyn are just so wonderful. So here is my fic...

"Father?" Faramir heard a small voice ask from the door of his office. He smiled and turned his head to see his daughter Finnola standing in the doorway, a book resting in her small arm.

"Yes Finnola?" He asked almost laughing at how the door seemed monstrous to her tiny figure.

Finnola walked in the room with a serious expression on her delicate face.

"What trouble is your mind wrestling for your face to be so staid?" He asked curiously scooting his chair away from his desk to observe her.

"I have read every book there is and I can't find out why the sky is blue." She admitted with a frustrated sigh.

Faramir threw his head back and laughed.

Her small voice sounded so earnest and sad at not finding the answer to her question that it was comical. She was after all, only seven years old.

He looked at her to see her face held hurt at his laughter and he stopped immediately.

"And why does your mind seek an answer to such a question?" He asked as she crawled into his lap. He did not doubt she had read all the books pertaining to the subject. She read so much it was a miracle to him that she hadn't already asked him for more books.

"I just want to know," Was her reply as she looked at him with clear blue eyes that were so much like Eowyn's.

"And why did you come to me?" He wondered aloud astounded that at her young age she just wanted to know everything.

"Because mother said I should ask you," She told him with such frankness that it made him laugh again.

"She did now?"

Finnola nodded.

Faramir thought for a moment, he as a child had wondered that also but had never asked. Finnola was very much in the image of himself.

"I don't know," He admitted truthfully. "I'm sorry," He apologized at the dejected look on her face.

"Its s'kay." She said her face suddenly brightening puzzling him even more.

"What is it Finnola?" He asked curiously looking at his dark haired daughter.

"Nothing," She said smiling as she sat up and kissed his cheek. "I love you,"

"And I love you," He assured kissing her forehead. Faramir watched with a smile as she scrambled down from the chair, set her book on his desk, and bounced out of the room giggling to herself.

He still stared out the door even after her giggling had dispersed into the halls of their home.

She wasn't like either of her brothers Elboron or Eorl, who were kind but far more aggressive than she. Finnola was a very laid back, happy, extremely kind child that everyone adored.

None more so than her mother, for Eowyn had wished for a daughter many years until Finnola, and Eowyn protected and shielded her from everything she deemed wrong for her gentle daughter, as did Faramir. For Finnola's kind and softhearted nature often got her hurt.

"Father!" He heard two young voices call down the hall. He smiled and once again diverted his eyes from his papers to the door where his two sons stood. Both their clothes were covered in dust as their dark hair unruly.

They still looked very young, though Elboron was twelve and Eorl nine. Though to him they always would.

"And what can I do for you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Where'd Finnola go off to?" Elboron asked and Faramir detected protectiveness in his son's tone. Even the boys were protective.

"She went off a few moments ago, most likely to help her mother in the gardens." He told them with a smile.

'How Elboron looks so much like Boromir,' Faramir thought sadly noting how tall his son was. 'And the two have the same unquenchable thirst for adventure.'

Faramir's thoughts turned often to his dead brother, the one who had protected him when they were children. Much like Elboron did for Eorl and Finnola.

"If not there you might try to find Arlina, she's taken a fascination with that woman," Faramir told his sons with a laugh as they started to head out.

"Oh and father," Eorl said sticking his head back in the door, a grin spreading on his face.

"Hmm?" Faramir asked scooting his chair back towards his desk not seeing the extremely wicked grin on his youngest son's face.

"Happy birthday,"

Faramir's head shot up but his sons were already gone.

He shook his head and wondered how he could have forgotten that. With a wry grin he picked up the book set down by Finnola and was about to set it aside when he noticed it wasn't one he'd seen before.

It was of dark green leather with the tree of Gondor engraved on the front. Flipping it open he smiled as he recognized it was the account of the war of the ring. A book he'd been wondering about.

Puzzled he scratched his chin and wondered why his peaceful daughter had a book of such a war.

"Eowyn?" Faramir called walking out into the gardens.

"Yes?" Eowyn asked standing up from where she sat on the grass and looked for her husband.

Faramir grinned as he came up behind her and circled his arms around her waist.

Eowyn turned her head and gave his arms a playful slap.

"Have you not yet learned not to sneak up on me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him when he gave her frown.

"That I have trouble remembering." Faramir told her, his grin reappearing as he captured her lips with his.

"And what notion has gotten in your head that you may be so bold?" Eowyn asked teasingly thoroughly enjoying his unpredictable mood.

"Tis my birthday, is it not?" He asked feigning a hurt expression. Eowyn smiled and nodded.

"It is, but you shall not have your way with me my dear husband," She told him attempting to remove his arms from around her waist.

"So you will deny your husband?" Faramir asked playfully.

Eowyn smiled and shook her head.

"For you I would give anything."

"Anything?" Faramir confirmed making Eowyn blush at his tone.

"Help!" A small voice cried interrupting them. Immediately Eowyn and Farmir raced around the garden to see small Finnola cornered by a large black snake.

Finnola's eyes were large and fearful and her face was pale.

Before either Eowyn or Faramir could say something two arrows flew out from behind them and stuck the serpent in the head. The snake shook a few times before it fell to the ground dead.

Farmir and Eowyn both turned around to see Eorl and Elboron with bows in their hands and somber expressions on their faces.

Eowyn then rushed and picked up Finnola who was still afraid the snake was alive.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to Eowyn as she picked up her daughter.

"No love, its is alright now." Eowyn assured smoothing her dark hair.

"How did you two get here so fast?" Faramir asked his sons curiously.

"We heard the birds making a huge fuss then we saw Finnola go into the woods and followed her. That's when we saw the snake and ran to get our bows." Elboron told him.

"Good shots, I appreciate you both looking after your sister," He told them then glanced at Eowyn who stood by holding Finnola listening to her sons.

They both nodded and ran off to go find other things to shoot at.

Faramir walked over to them and ruffled his daughter's hair. "What possessed you to go into the woods?" He asked gently.

"I heard a baby bird crying and I wanted to help it." She told them lifting her head from her mother's shoulder.

Faramir gave her a small smile and motioned for Eowyn to set her down. Eowyn did so.

"Finnola you are not to go into those woods alone ever again."

Finnola's face became curious again and she frowned. "When I get bigger?"

"We'll talk then, but for now no." Eowyn told her daughter knowing exactly where Faramir was going with this.

"Well, I must finish looking over some papers but Eowyn you and I shall talk later." With the last words Faramir winked at his wife making her smile.

"Finnola come with me," Eowyn said after Faramir had disappeared from sight. Finnola took her hand and they walked to the edge of the garden where the woods began.

"Would you still like to help the bird?"

Finnola nodded.

Eowyn smiled and led her daughter into the canopied forest.

And faintly Eowyn could hear the calling of a baby bird and she and Finnola walked that way.

Presently they came into a small clearing where they saw a tiny blue bird trying to fly into the trees calling out desperately for its mother.

Finnola let go of her mother's hand and walked slowly over to the little bird.

"Is your mother gone?" She asked the bird. The bird stopped crying when it heard Finnola and looked at her.

Eowyn smiled and watched as Finnola went and picked up the tiny bird and brought it to her.

"Its mother's abandoned it," Eowyn explained.

"How sad," Finnola said petting the small ball of fluff in her hand.

Eowyn nodded.

"Can I keep it?" Finnola asked almost immediately.

Eowyn laughed and nodded. She could not deny her gentle daughter this.

Finnola smiled and walked back to the house alongside her mother carrying her precious cargo.


	2. Chapter Two

Eowyn stood up straight and smiled as the sun beat down on her face. She could hear Finnola and the boys laughing just around the garden wall and see Faramir though his office window looking over reports from the Haradim.

It seemed perfect and almost too good to be true. But suddenly the laughter stopped making Eowyn frown in curiosity at what happened. Shrugging her shoulders she went back to weeding out her rose garden, her newest project.

After a few moments passed and the children not being heard again Eowyn turned to Faramir's widow to find him gone. That only made her brow furrow. He had been just there.

A smile then formed on her face as she thought he and the children were going to scare her. "We'll see about that," She thought walking to the corner of the wall where she knew the three had been only moments before only to find it empty and no sign of any of them.

"Elboron?" Eowyn called out walking past the wall only to be frozen still by the sight that awaited her. Eowyn closed her eyes tightly then opened them again only to find him still there, making her breath hitch. She would never forget his pale face, his dark scraggly hair, his hungry bright eyes.

"Where are my children?" She asked finding the courage within herself to speak.

Grima frowned and took a step towards her.

"What children?" He asked smoothly.

Eowyn was about to say their names when she forgot them. She then wondered herself if she really had any children.

"Faramir!" She cried out in alarm knowing her husband would come running with a sword in his hand.

"Who is this name you call?" Grima asked gaining closeness to her at every step he took.

But just as with the children, she could not remember who he was or why she had called it.

Grima began circling her like a cat and Eowyn's surroundings changed from tranquil into the dull, haunting cages of the halls of the Medesueld.

"What is ailing my lady for her to speak strange things?" Grima asked stopping right in front of her and putting a cold unwelcome hand on her cheek. Eowyn did not have the strength or the words to send him away.

"Perhaps you should retire my lady," Grima said stroking her cheek gently.

Eowyn nodded and stepped back away from him only to have his handclasp onto her arm.

Without a word he covered her lips with his.

Eowyn cried out in surprise and shot her arm forward only to not feel it hit Grima's cold cheek but a warm bearded face.

Eowyn's eyes shot open and she sat up as Faramir awoke and looked at her, and his harsh comment died on his tongue.

Her normally tranquil eyes were wide with fright, and her face even in the moonlight was deathly white.

"Eowyn," He said sitting up and touching her face only to have her jerk back in surprise.

"Who are you?" Eowyn asked afraid, afraid she was in a pleasant dream that would only be interrupted.

Faramir said nothing but crawled up nearer to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It is only me darling, no one else," Faramir whispered kissing her cheek.

Eowyn's sighed in relief and sank into her husband's shoulders.

"Forgive me Faramir," She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder she would break down into tears.

Faramir silenced her and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes, he found them glistening with tears. With his hand he brushed them away and kissed her lips.

Eowyn's eyes fluttered shut and she sank into his warm embrace. "Don't leave me," She pleaded desperately afraid that in the night while she was sleeping he would go and work as he sometimes did.

Faramir however, misinterpreted her cry and only tightened his grip on her now trembling body. "I will never leave you," He promised, and sealed it with a kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter Three

Eowyn opened her eyes the next morning to find herself wrapped tightly in Faramir's arms. Smiling to herself she buried her face into his chest and sighed. She could not imagine her life without him and her nightmare only reminded her of how little of a person she was without her husband and children.

"Eowyn, are you awake?" Faramir asked curiously looking down at her golden head.

"Yes," She breathed trying to not burst out into tears. His voice held such concern that she could hardly look into his face knowing that what she had dreamed had once been a reality to her. A reality she had never confessed to anyone.

"Love, what happened last night?" Faramir asked reluctantly letting his grip on her lessen but having to in order for him to look at her.

Eowyn shook her head and shrugged. "It was a nightmare, nothing more than a dream." She assured.

Faramir however, knew her well enough to know when she wasn't telling the whole truth and was just about to question her further when the door to their chambers burst open and Finnola's voice was heard.

"Mother look!" Finnola cried running into their room and hopping into their bed. Eowyn ignored the look on Faramir's face and smiled at her daughter.

"See, it's all better now!" Finnola said excitedly opening her hand to show her parents the small bird that was curled in her palm. It indeed looked much better then it had before.

"And what is this?" Faramir asked puzzled at the fluffy baby bird.

"I will explain later Faramir." Eowyn told him then turned and gave a smile at her daughter. "You did very well Finnola, I am proud of you,"

Finnola smiled brightly at her mother's generous words.

"Indeed Finnola," Faramir told her patting her dark head. "It is no mere task to take care of a needy creature,"

Finnola blushed.

"Finnola were are you?" All three heard a voice calling from the hall.

Finnola's smile instantly disappeared and she quickly handed the bird to her mother and hid on the floor on the other side of the bed.

Faramir and Eowyn exchanged looks of confusion and Eldarion's head popped in the open door. "Have you seen Finnola?" He asked brushing his hair out from his eyes.

"Here I am," She said getting up and sitting on the bed next to her father.

"Arlina's been looking for you," He told his sister crossing his arms and giving her a hard look.

"I know," Was her soft reply.

"Finnola ran outside last night and nearly gave Arlina a heart attack when she checked in on her and didn't find her in her bed." Elboron told his parents.

Faramir and Eowyn looked at their daughter.

"I didn't mean too," She said looking up at them her eyes glistening with tears. "I forgot my book."

Faramir began to laugh but the look from Eowyn made him put his hand on his mouth to wipe off the grin he had.

"Finnola, no book is worth going outside at night to get, it isn't safe out there." Eowyn told her daughter firmly.

"I'm sorry," Finnola said looking down at the bed covers. "I wont do it again."

"Now go and take your bird then get ready for breakfast," She told her holding out the bird who was fast asleep in her hand.

Finnola silently obeyed and Elboron followed her the door and shut it behind him. Then did Eowyn begin to laugh.

"A perfectly normal morning, to a perfectly normal day," She thought happily swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

Faramir laughed as well and followed as Eowyn opened the chest where her dresses were. Without really caring what she chose Eowyn pulled out the fist one she grabbed.

"I will see you at breakfast then," She said to Faramir after dressing. Faramir grunted a reply and Eowyn turned to see him already reading a message from King Elessar.

"Do not forget," She said going behind him and kissing his neck.

He grunted another reply to her and continued reading.

Eowyn just smiled and walked out the door in search of something to satisfy her hungry stomach.

A/N: La la la la la la la la.... We wish to welcome you to munchkin land! Thank you and good night!


	4. Chapter Four

Faramir walked quickly down the hall looking in each room for Finnola. Eowyn had told him she hadn't seen her since breakfast and it was now well past noon. His search however ended as he opened a door and found his daughter sitting by the fire, her back turned to him, an open book in her hand.

Upon hearing the door open Finnola turned her head and Faramir's remark died on his lips. Seeing her father Finnola quickly turned back around and tried to brush away all the evidence of the tears she had shed.

"Finnola, what is wrong?" Faramir asked coming in and sitting beside her trying to look at her face again. There was a haunting expression on her face that he could not place and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Nothing, it is nothing." Finnola lied but her voice was hoarse from her many tears. Faramir gently placed his arm around her shoulder and squeezed as a sign for her to tell him. Finnola burst into tears again and buried her face in his chest.

Faramir was extremely puzzled and disturbed by her unusual behavior but nevertheless did his best to comfort her. He heard her try to explain but it was muffled by her sobs and tears but as he looked at the floor he saw the book open and began to read the words on the page.

_And so it was, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Steward of Gondor, burned alive on the pyre alone. His son Faramir saved from his madness by the hobbit Perigrin Took. _

Faramir took a sharp breath and gently began to smooth his daughter's hair, knowing now the reason for her tears. They were for him and with that his own eyes began to glaze.

"Finnola, there is nothing to be sorry for," He said after a few moments as she kept on apologizing again and again.

Finnola slowly lifted her face and looked at him. Faramir gave her a smile and hugged her.

"I love you," Finnola whispered in his ear hugging him tight. She could never fathom the hurt and pain he went through everyday knowing his own father had tried to take his life.

"And I love you Finnola," He assured kissing the top of her head. After a moment they pulled back from one another and Finnola fought to wipe the remainder of her tears out of her eyes.

"There are many things in this world that we cannot change," He told her picking up the book and closing it. "As there are many things you are not yet old enough to understand, but there will come a time when you shall know all that has passed in your family."

Finnola nodded and swallowed had forcing back a sob. Faramir gave her an encouraging smile and headed out of the room, taking the book with him. He would return the book back to her when he deemed her old enough. Although his heart felt heavy at the thought of his daughter learning the most painful secret of his past.

"Did you find Finnola?" Elboron asked curiously coming down the hall. Faramir nodded.

"Where is she?"

"In the drawing room, but let her be for a short time, then go to her, she has many things to think about." He told his son ruffling his hair before heading off to find Eowyn and tell her of what had occurred.

Elboron watched curiously as his father walked off before heading towards the room where Finnola was. He knew his father had told him to let her be but the protective brother in him wanted to know what was wrong. So going against his father's wishes he entered the room to find Finnola sitting on the rug in front of the fire, her knees pulled up and her chin resting in them cradling herself, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Without a word Elboron kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her wanting to stop her pain.

"Its so unfair," Finnola sobbed onto her eldest brother's shoulder. "Why did he treat father like that?"

Elboron immediately knew what she was talking about and pulled her back at arms length. "Because he was mad Finnola, he was mad." He told her.

"But why? Why did he? Why did he treat Boromir differently, there was no difference between them rather then their age." She disagreed wanting to get to the core of her grandfather's insanity.

"I don't know Finnola, sometimes there's not a known reason for what people do." Elboron told her knowing that would stop the why questions.

Finnola stared at the rug defeated.

"I know it hurts to see father suffer but don't make it worse by asking questions," He said gently to his sister seeing the tear stains on her face.

"I just want him to be happy," She mumbled.

"We all do, and we can. Just let him try to forget it," He told her hugging her again.

"I hate him," Finnola hissed between clenthced teeth.

"Me too," Elboron agreed then they both stood up. "Shall we find Eorl and teach you how to shoot an arrow?" He asked his sister.

Finnola looked at him suspiciously. "What would we be shooting at?"

Elboron laughed. "A target,"

"What kind?" She asked afraid he would say some poor creature.

"A bulls eye, you're a beginner Finnola, I wouldn't subject you to shooting an animal. Yet."

Finnola gave him a glare but followed him out of the room.

A/N: So long, farewell, aufedersien goodnight! cast of the sound of music appears and begins to sing and dance. Sry. Loaded with Caffeine. Oh I love sugar highs!


	5. Chapter Five

It took nearly twenty minutes for Faramir to find Eowyn, who was standing in the garden watching the children play.

"EORL DO NOT TELL HER THAT!" Eowyn yelled at her younger son who was obviously telling Finnola about when she grew older she would have to cut off a breast to be an archer.

"What is it Faramir?" Eowyn asked frowning at her son and turning at hearing the ground crunch.

Faramir held up the book in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"

Eowyn shook her head no.

"It is the account of the war of the ring," Faramir said handing it to her.

"Where did you find this?" Eowyn asked opening the book and flipping through the pages a small shiver going down her spine, it brought back memories she did not want.

"Finnola had it,"

Eowyn shut the book and turned to stare at her daughter. She had known something was amiss but now she knew why. "How far did she read?"

"She knows about my father Eowyn,"

Eowyn turned and gazed at her husband. "No," she whispered.

"She's spent the better part of the day crying inside," Faramir said looking behind his wife to watch Finnola try to hold the bow correctly as Eorl had showed her.

Finnola looked up at him and faltered, shooting the arrow and nearly missing Elboron who dove to the ground.

"Watch where you're shooting!" Elboron yelled picking himself up.

"DO NOT YELL AT YOUR SISTER!" Eowyn screamed at him before turning to her husband. "Faramir what did you say to her?"

"I told her that there were things she couldn't change and she didn't need to know all that had passed in her family,"

Eowyn looked back at her daughter horrified that Finnola knew so much already. "What else does she know?" Eowyn asked as her daughter refused to meet her eyes.

Faramir sighed. "I do not know,"

"She is only six Faramir," Eowyn reminded as Elboron picked Finnola up by her arms and swung her around in circles. "ELBORON STOP THAT YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HER!"

"I do not know what to do," Faramir confessed. "I cannot stop her from reading-as neither can you," He said as Eowyn turned to him and frowned. "She has read far too much already, but we can limit her as to what she reads,"

"Then let us go now and rid the library of them," Eowyn said angrily rushing off towards the house. Faramir headed after her but Eowyn stopped suddenly and turned around towards her children. "ELBORON I SAID LET GO!"

Elboron let go of his sister in mid air and Finnola flew a good two feet before she fell onto the ground. Elboron, Eorl broke out in fits of laughter as Finnola got up and tried to run over to her eldest brother to hit him, but kept falling over onto the ground due to her dizziness.

Faramir grinned and turned to see Eowyn was not amused. "That was not funny," She told her husband frowning. Faramir would laugh at almost everything the three did.

"They would never do any intentional harm," Faramir told her and it was true, while they did play rough they never did actually get hurt, a few scrapes and bruises but nothing severe.

"I know," Eowyn sighed. "I just feel that sometimes they don't know what will harm each other,"

"Then we must tell them," Faramir told her simply.

"Yes, and I believe I'll start right now," Eowyn said marching straight up to their eldest son.

Faramir did not know wither to laugh or sympathize as Eowyn yelled at their eldest son, Faramir had learned that Eowyn knew what she was doing when it came to the boys, Faramir knew that he could not be left up to disciplining them, he was too soft hearted while Eowyn, although much warmer then she had been was still not so that her children didn't forget their sins too soon.

"Now," Eowyn said walking back up to him, face flushed from yelling. "Let us go to the library."


	6. Shadows

Chapter 6 or 7

Eowyn sat alone in the library a lone book open in her lap. It was the dead of night. Her eyes roamed the pages reading every word.

_Here lies the account of the slaying of the Witch King as told by the hobbit Lord Meriadoc Brandybuck. The lines were beginning to fail, it looked as though all other hope was lost, the King Theoden lay on the ground, trapped beneath his horse, when out of the chaos came a man wielding his sword. _

_"Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!" _

_"Come not between the Nazgul and his prey! Or he will not slay thee in thy turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured, and thy shrivelled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye." _

_The man drew his sword. "Do what you will; but I will hinder it, if I may." _

_"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!" _

_The man laughed and tore off his helmet sending a golden mane of hair loose. _

_"But no living man am I! You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter. You stand between me and my lord and kin. Begone, if you be not deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him."_

_In one swift stroke Eowyn cleaved off the head of the foul beast causing the Witch King to fall to the earth._

Eowyn stopped and began to cry. Long had she tried to forget her memories of that day, when she had given up all hope and turned to death in battle, something that .

"Fear not Eowyn," Faramir said coming out of the shadows and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "For this story has a happy ending,"

Eowyn leapt into her husbands arms.

"Those memories make our present life all the brighter Eowyn," Faramir whispered into her ear.

"May we never forget," Eowyn agreed pulling back and stroking his face lovingly, his words always brought her comfort, even in the House of the Healing long ago. "The shadow is still with us, it lives in us, and it shall never leave,"

"Yes," Faramir said taking her hand and kissing it. "But it no longer controls our lives or strikes fear into our hearts as it once did,"

"I do fear the past," Eowyn said in a low whisper.

"What do you fear?" Faramir asked.

"I cannot tell you, you shall think me silly,"

"Silly it most certainly is not, not when it plagues my beloved's dreams. I have guessed correctly have I not?"

Eowyn could not meet his eyes; this must be the one secret she kept to herself. She would never vex Faramir with her haunted past in the Meduseld. And although it was long ago she would never stop shuddering at the thought.

"Eowyn, why will you not tell me?"

"There is no reason to tell, it was long ago."

Faramir remained silent as he studied his wife. He knew there were untold secrets about her, he knew of them because of the thrashing and sweat that overtook her during the night as she slept. The other night when she slapped him spoke volumes of the severity of torment she had suffered. He wanted to take it all away; if possible he would take the burden of her memories upon himself.

"I am not a book," Eowyn said becoming uncomfortable under her husband's gaze.

"No you are not," He agreed. "A book reveals something to the reader, you Eowyn are a rock, you admit to nothing to no one."

Eowyn found his analogy cruel and hurtful but said nothing because he was justified in saying so.

"Forgive me,"

"There is nothing to forgive Faramir," Eowyn said brushing his dark hair away from his face.

"Then let us forget it Eowyn, let us live now not in the past," Faramir said taking her face in his hands.

"I love you," Eowyn said just as his lips touched hers.

"As I love you,"

Their kiss sparked tears to trickle down each of their cheeks, mingling together at their lips.

Eowyn scarcely dared to breath as did Faramir. Both were afraid they were dreaming and would at any moment awake to the horrors of their pasts.

"Eowyn," Faramir said finally taking a deep breath. "I do not know much, but I know this, as long as I live you shall never suffer at the hands of any man."

Another tear fell from Eowyn's face and she kissed him again. 'Oh I do not deserve him,' She thought. 'What grace the Valor has on me to grant me Faramir,'

Faramir drew back once more and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. Eowyn cradled his head; it had been too long since they had been given a moment alone.

"Father?" A small voice called out sleepily. Eowyn and Faramir turned to the door to find Finnola standing in her nightdress looking up at them. "What are you doing to mother?"


End file.
